


Right

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1v1 me irl, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am the meme queen, K ill stop, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo/Rey - Freeform, Light Bondage, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, My first work in any fandom lol, Not incest so pls, Rey/Kylo, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tags Are Fun, Telepathic Bond, ayy lmao, emotion sharing, rey is bae, squeeeeee, they aint related yet boyz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all so wrong. </p><p>Wrong to be there with him.</p><p>Wrong to be this close to him.</p><p>Wrong to be doing...THIS with him, but despite all of this wrongness, it felt SO Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy bbs! This is my first Star Wars fanfic and I'm super new to the fandom, super new as in I've only watched the Force Awakens lol. I'm also super new to this website so bear with me.
> 
> So on to what I really wanted to say: I was supposed to have the this shit up before the New Year, but I got really insecure and decided to edit it some more. So on New Years, it's almost 12:00 AM and I go to make an account expecting to get it in a flash, but since it's an invitation thingy, my dreams were shut down real quick lol.
> 
> Long story short, I browsed the archive and saw several fics with the same exact idea as me and wanted to cry. I really hesitated publishing this because I don't want anyone to think I'm copying them, but I needed to get this off of my chest.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for clicking on my story. Happy reading!

With an exhausted sigh, Rey tossed and turned on her bed for the umpteenth time. It had been a month since she'd started her training with Luke Skywalker. Although he was a gentle man, his training was not. There had been moments when she was on the verge of breaking, completely spent, but she would endure; she HAD to, in order to avenge everyone that had been hurt by HIM. 

Rey rolled onto her back and glared into dark nothingness.

Just thinking about the boy caused raw hatred to drip from her being, and as embarrassing as it was, it wasn't the only thing dripping.

Her thoughts immediately provoked a hot surge of throbbing in her core. Rey groaned loudly and covered her face in shame.

About four days ago, she started getting strange sharp pangs of emotions that weren't hers. They were usually of rage and a desperate longing for something she couldn't put her finger on. These pangs came at random, usually when she was by herself, and she'd find herself completely enraged one minute and intensely depressed the next. It was emotionally and mentally draining to say in the least, and as a result she'd been slacking.

In the midst of a rather sluggish training session today, she felt the hazy beginnings of the foreign emotions enter her mind, and mentally groaned, except that this time they weren't of rage.

They were of ecstasy.

The onslaught of sensation in her mind came so suddenly, so intensely, that she doubled over and groaned in what one would deem to be pain, but was actually pleasure. The hot white waves slithered and rolled through her very being, until she was left a gasping and panting mess on the ground.

She just had an orgasm.

Rey jumped as Master Luke called out to her in concern. She'd completely forgot that he was there and got up as quickly as she could on her wobbly legs. As much as she hated to, she lied and awkwardly explained that she was just getting the beginnings of her severe womanly cramps.

Luke nodded in understanding, he assumed that this was why she'd been slacking lately and gave her the rest of the week off. 

This particular event happened this morning, and to make up for lost time, she ventured to a secluded area on the island and meditated on strengthening the Force. Rey sat on a rock speckled with moss and closed her eyes, searching for her center of balance. 

Well, she tried to, but a warm wetness against her heat interrupted her thoughts. The woman's eyes quickly shot open, and staring lewdly up at her was a disheveled Kylo Ren, arms wrapped around her mysteriously unclothed bottom with his tongue slithering up and down her molten cavern.

Waves of pleasure washed over her as his plump lips wrapped around her throbbing nub, suckling hard to bring her over the edge. She gasped and grabbed onto his inky tresses as she forcefully came, tears blurring her vision from the intensity of it. The Sith Lord began to hum, causing vibrations and prolonging her climax. She became undone, bony hips rocking to the beat of her heart and legs twitching uncontrollably. She brought a hand up to muffle the obscenities spilling from her mouth. 

And then he was gone. 

Rey opened her eyes with a gasp and wildly looked around.

Her thighs were shaking and her heart was pounding; she had only been day dreaming. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and inhaled deeply. She couldn't understand why or how this was happening to her, but she was too embarrassed to ask Master Luke for help.

The young woman looked down and saw that her pants were still on and sighed in relief. She slowly slipped a hand into her underwear and frowned. She was absolutely drenched. 

In a numb haze, the ex-scavenger got up on trembling legs and slowly made her way to her ship to retire for the evening.

Three whole hours had passed since then, and Rey was not amused. It took a good hour for her to process WHO she'd been daydreaming about, and another to process WHAT she'd been daydreaming about, and she was absolutely horrified. 

"W-what the hell is wrong with me?" she whined in disgust. It was wrong of her to be thinking of him that way, especially him, after everything he's done. It was taboo, and she understood that, but it didn't stop the throbbing in her core for him. Rey groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. 

The first step to solving a problem was admitting that you had one, and she would admit that she found him somewhat attractive. She also reluctantly admitted that she was a bit turned on when he was interrogating her, but she couldn't let him know that and used all of her newfound power to push it back into a small corner in her mind. 

Rey concluded that the close proximity and her being tied up made her feel that way, it was…a fetish of hers that she indulged in when she occasionally fooled around with some of the boys on Jakku. The thought of being tied up and at someone's mercy ignited fires in her core, but of course she wouldn't dare admit it out loud. The ex-scavenger thought of earlier and began to imagine herself tied up and bare with a very eager Kylo Ren licking and kissing a trail down her body to her wet, leaking-

"Nope, bed time." Rey interrupted as she willed herself to sleep.

As she began slipping away, she briefly thought of Kylo Ren and her conflicting emotions before submitting to the call of rest.

\----------  
Rey woke with a yawn and shivered. "I could've sworn I had a blanket…" She thought sleepily. She brought a hand up to rub the sleep from her closed eyes but was restricted by something smooth and cold.

Her eyes shot open and she was met with an image of herself restrained to a metal slab on every wall in the room. The room was strange, the walls were reflective like a mirror, and in a corner of the odd room sat the biggest bed she'd ever seen draped in silks and plush pillows. And as she inspected more closely, she saw various tools ranging from restraints to oddly phallic shaped objects upon the sheets.

All of this confused her until a sinking feeling of dread settled in her stomach, and suddenly she was very very awake.

She'd been captured.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what you thought and if you have any tips or suggestions do not hesitate to PM me or leave a comment below. :)
> 
> There's a 50/50 chance I may finish this, and if I do, this story might be around 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> Have a wonderful day you beautiful person. <3


End file.
